


In Between the AUs (Soriku Day!)

by Spinestalker



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: After death, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Soulmates, but happy ending!, but it's like an after death thing, i cant tag everything cause i feel like i ruin the suprise, so it's not really all that sad, xcept it kinda is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinestalker/pseuds/Spinestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dusk that settled over the tiny town of Twilight seemed a fitting setting for the death of the man who's very name meant sky.</p><p>And, well, they gotta go somewhere between their AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between the AUs (Soriku Day!)

The dusk that settled over the tiny town of Twilight seemed a proper setting for the death of the man who's very name meant sky. It wasn’t a meaningless death, not for someone who had led such a meaningful life, but it still passed with somber reluctance as he clung to his last moments.  Those that loved him most relished each second as if it would help make the coming years without him somehow less empty.  It wasn’t until his only child, so far from a baby with hair that had long gone grey and grandchildren of her own, had finally arrived that he released his grip and eased into the fate that had waited him from his first day of this life.

It was very Sora, Riku mused as he watched silently. His time had long come but still he fought, despite the pain, to make sure his loved ones were going to be okay and that his only child wouldn’t suffer the regret of not having a final goodbye.  With his last breath he released his earthly bounds and a soul pristine and bright floated above the scene where he lingered, watching his family discover his passing. A new wave of grief came over the room and they soothed their pain with words of comfort. _He’s not suffering anymore_ and _he’s in a better place_. Both were true, but it didn’t make it easier, neither for them nor for Sora. It wasn’t until they begin clinging to each other that Sora finally turned away.

“I am so, so, sorry,” Riku confessed as Sora came to him, appearing as the young man Riku only ever saw him as, “I never wanted to leave you.”

“I know. I was never mad at you.”

“Yes you were. I heard you.”

“Yeah, I guess I did say some stuff...” Sora laughed, scratching his head. “I never really meant it, though.”

“You did. Some of it.”

“Only some. Not most.” Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s chest as if it they had only suffered a few hours of separation and not 65 years and around them the mourners and homely bedroom were replaced with a starry sky and a moon that glistened off the ocean. After Riku’s death Sora had moved far from the islands they had lived on, the memories too painful.

As if they had finished a book, together to basked in their favorite parts. It was here, on this beach as children Riku had stomped on Sora’s sandcastle out of jealousy and it was here, on this beach, that Sora had begged Riku for just one date.  With this sand between their toes they had kissed each other breathless on their wedding day.

But it was also here with Sora on his knees that he drunkenly cursed the Gods for taking Riku. It had only been Roxas’s presence that kept Sora from storming into the raging tides to fight Hades himself. Riku had watched Sora’s misery as penance, and though Sora had eventually found peace Riku hadn’t allowed himself to leave his side.

 _To death do us part_ had never been spoken in their vows, perhaps because even in life they had just _known_.

They held each other for what could have been hours, allowing the waves to break the silence as they basked in a bond that transcended lifetimes and worlds. This. This was Riku’s favorite part and if it were left up to him they would never do anything else.

But others were ahead and others would soon follow, as was the way of the In Between, and though Riku was selfish when it came to Sora, he also knew Sora would be eager for a reunion with other loved ones.

“Roxas is waiting for you.”

“Mmm,” Sora murmured into Riku’s chest, “He can wait a little longer. He promised me I wouldn’t be the last one again.”

“You aren’t. Xion is still there. And Axel.”

“Axel?” Sora echoed, pulling back to peer up at Riku. “He disappeared after Roxas and I just thought...”

“No. But he is trying to live for both of them - very Axel style. Well, as best as he can at 102 years old.”

Sora snickered but burrowed back against Riku’s chest.

"Wow. He makes me feel like a quitter."

"He makes everyone feel that way."

For a few moments they looked at the star lit horizon together, both lost in their own thoughts. Roxas hadn't wanted to leave Axel and Sora any more than Riku had wanted to leave Sora and Xion. That had been hard, because Roxas almost hadn't passed over and Riku almost hadn't convinced him.

“This next time though, let’s both be boys.”

“You were the one that wanted kids last time. You asked me to be a girl.”

“I didn’t know you’d die during childbirth!” Sora cried out, jerking back, “I was an awful single father! I almost took Xion to the ER on her first period!”

“I know,” Riku snorted,  “It was hilarious!”

Sora scowled and made to pull away but Riku held him tighter, burying his face in Sora’s hair, reluctant to move past his heaven just yet.

“Next time, though, we’ll make it to the end together, okay?”

This made a smile crack Sora’s petulance and he peered up at Riku.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that we find the people most important to us in each life and I like the idea of soulmates. Anyways, I've had that first line written for so very very long. I'm kinda in love with it.  
> Happy Soriku day. Sorry I'm trash.


End file.
